The Love We Lost...kind of
by SuperVidel
Summary: Pan & Trunks, FAMILY FEUD...blah...blah


Chapter 1- How This mess started...  
  
"You know what Bulma, I never liked your hair, it's so...so...BLUE! AND I HATE THE COLOR BLUE!" Chichi screamed at the top of her lungs. "Well MISSIAMNOTNAMEDAFTERBOOBIES I Hate the way you cook, your food tastes worse than dried dog poo on a cold day in JUNE! I have never devoured such toxic waste, its disgusting what you feed your family! I can't stand it!" wailed Bulma…  
  
That was it, Chi-chi was about to open a can, but she then realized that everyone was staring at Bulma and her in the middle of the grocery store, it turns out that little fight *well I wouldn't say little* was just because of a different taste in cheese. This is how it all started; it would turn out to be the end of the two family's friendship, since Chichi and Bulma basically ran the households, *note: all the men did was eat anyway* they decided what needed to be done, no not a rumble, but a break- up, all connections would be lost and relationships over, no more sparring, no more recipe swapping, nadda, nothing, zilch, and should I say it…ZIP! The Son family and the Briefs family's friendship went down the crapper from that day on.  
  
This "Family Breakup" was the hardest for Pan and Trunks, they had been star-crossed lovers, ever since that episode of "Seinfeld", you know about the show about nothing, well that show made them realize how much they wanted/needed *which ever you prefer* each other...they didn't want to be separated, it just happened, Bulma threatened Trunks with the worst threat imaginable, yes you guessed it, being forced to marry Marron, oh yes, this feud was that bad, *I bet you thought I was going to say that Bulma would take away all of his food, but it was worse!* Now onto the story (I bet you were thinking that this was the story)  
  
Let me set up the scene for you: Downtown shopping mall, we see two star- crossed lovers, in sunglasses, baseball caps, and that whole get up that says "Our families are not talking so we are secretly seeing each other."  
  
"This is so great, we can be together and no one is going to bite our heads off," said Trunks with a BIG...smile on his face.  
  
"You don't even know how relieved I am, we can finally be together in the open at the mall where none of our family or family friends would go, you know to shop for anything, no one like Marron or Bra...wait a second, Trunks did you bring me here in hopes that we would get caught, what are you trying to say 'This is so great we can be together and no one is going to bite our heads off' are you breaking up with me?!" said Pan, who started to hyperventilate, with tears welling up in her black eyes  
  
"WHAT?! Where did you even get a stupid idea like that" Trunks yelled in the regular DBZ manner when someone is making a scene, scratching the back of his head...big eyes, sweat drop and all that jazz.  
  
"What am I saying, I'm just a little paranoid about being caught, you know...grand mom would have a cow, and then she would force me to eat it!" Pan squeaked, calming down a bit would be a good thing too.  
  
"Ya, I figured that you would be a little weird, this being our first date, after the feud...so I'm deciding to be romantic for once, I have a big surprise for you!" said Trunks looking as mysterious as he can in those dorky sunglasses and that stupid hat..  
  
"Awww, how sweet is that?!! I love you long time Trunks Briefs, and you risking your singleness for me is the nicest thing anyone has done for me in a long time, well since me and bra went int..nevermind, this is so sweet, so what romantic stuff have you planned for us to do?" Pan said, who seemed overly happy...and a little confused.  
  
"You'll find out as so as we get to this new cool hang out I found, it's called "The Doo-wapsville" said Trunks, trying to do a cool thing when he said Doo-wapsville, but obviously it didn't work, I mean how cool can it be to say 'Doo-wapsville' COME ON!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok sorry, this wasn't much a cliff hanger...umm review it please. If you hate it sorry, this is my first fan-fic thinger...sorry that I made Panny such an airhead...just needed something to write...^_^ 


End file.
